10 Ways to Freak Out a Ninja: Shikamaru
by Shikamaru's Shadows
Summary: Another overused plot involving what fan girls will do to try an get some laughs, except this time it's more random than ever! Some ShikaIno


**Aki (tomboy14): Hey! This was written by Kiyo-chan, all by herself!(Actually, I did add a teensy little bit to it) I'm just the one to post stuff. So any "me" parts are referring to Kiyo. She can't upload fics because of her stupid computer, so we made a joint account so I could post them for her.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto!**

**Warning: A bit OOC...  
--**

10 Ways to Piss Off/Freak Out a Ninja: Nara Shikamaru

**1. Wake him up.**

_E.G:_  
Shikamaru: zzzzz (is asleep)  
Me: Hee hee! (pokes him)  
Shikamaru: zzzzz (stays asleep)  
Me: Humph! (pokes him with a pointy stick)  
Shikamaru: zzzzz (still nothing)  
Me: OMG! There's Ino in a bikini!  
Shikamaru: (jumps to his feet) WHERE!? O-  
Me: O-O

**2. Steal his hair ties.** (Fangirls: YES!)

_E.G:_  
Shikamaru: (walks out of his house with his hair down) Troublesome…  
Fangirls: O.O (begin to drool) OMFG! HE'S HAWT! (start chasing Shika-kun)  
Shikamaru: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Me: I should join you…(is talking about the fangirls)

**3. Kiss him.** (Fangirls: WHAT?!)

_E.G:_  
Shikamaru: Ugh! Stop following me, willya?  
Me: Aw! You're so cute when you're mad! (kisses him)  
Ino: OH HELL NO! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR -CENSORED-CENSORED- ALL THE WAY BACK TO -CENSORED- UNTIL -CENSORED-CENSORED-CENSORED-RED BEAN SOUP-CENSORED-CENSORED-UP-CENSORED-CENSORED-CENSORED-WAFFLES-CENSORED YOUR MAMA!  
Me: Yikes!

**4. Yell his name from the top of the academy building.**

_E.G:  
_Me: (atop the Academy building) SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
Shikamaru: Dear god, not her again! (shakes)  
Me: I LOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUU!  
Shikamaru: (insert fetal position…now)

**5. Call Choji fat and blame it on him.**

_E.G:  
_ Me: (hiding behind Shikamaru) Man, Choji is one FAT boy…  
Choji: WHO. CALLED. ME. FAT?!  
Me: (points at Shikamaru from behind)  
_(five seconds later)  
_Shikamaru: AAAAAAAHHHHH! IT! WASN'T! ME! I SWEAR! IT WAS THAT EVIL KIYO GIRL FROM HELL!  
Me: Gasp! (starts to cry)  
Ino: (mysteriously shows up) Kiyo-chan! What's wrong?!  
Me: Shika-hic-maru c-called me e-evil and said I was from h-h-h-HELL! (starts sobbing again)  
Ino: SHIKAMARU…  
Shikamaru: Eep!

**6. Hee hee hee……**

_E.G.:  
_ Shikamaru: (After Ino got through with him and left him alone with me) W-what are you gonna do with me?  
Me: (insert evil smirk) I have discussed it with my anonymous partner in crime, and the two of us have agreed on the perfect punishment.  
Shikamaru: What is it?  
Me: (whispers it to him)  
Shikamaru: (blushes) Noooooooo!  
You: What is it?!  
Me: (insert evil grin) No sex with Ino for a week.  
You: (nosebleed)  
Me: (nosebleed)

**7. Let Aki-chan get to him.** (Poor, poor Shika-kun.)

_E.G.:  
_ Mysterious Voice: Oh Shikaaaaa-kuuuun!  
Shikamaru: Oh. No!  
Me and Ino: YAY! IT'S AKI-CHAN!  
Aki: Hiya Kiyo! Hiya Ino! Hellooo, Shika-kun!  
Shikamaru: Hide me hide me hide me!  
Me: Aki, he's all yours!  
Aki: (insert raised eyebrow and suggestive wink)  
Me: ….um…Aki?  
Aki: What?  
Me: Please don't rape him.  
Aki: You can't rape the willing. -mischevious laughter-  
Shikamaru: (cries)  
Me: Umm, I don't think that's willing...

**8. Sell him.  
****  
**_E.G:_  
Me: Shika-kun! Wanna play a game?  
Shikamaru: (status: scarred for life) No, Aki! Please, no more! Tobi's a good boy!  
Me: (grabs his shoulders and shakes them) What did she DO to you man?!  
Shikamaru: So….much….SasuNaru….  
Me: Oh my god…she didn't let Sasuke baby-sit you, did she? Didn't she learn her lesson with Haru? (reference to Random Conversations with Naruto and Crew)  
Aki and a billion other fan girls: Aren't you supposed to be selling him?!  
Me: No! He's already had enough torture! There there, Shika-kun, the bad people have left!  
Shikamaru: I want Ino!

**9. Make him read Icha Icha Paradise.**

_E.G:  
_ Shikamaru: (nosebleed) (blush) (suggestive giggle)  
Me: Hey! You aren't supposed to be enjoying that!

**10. All of the above.**

_Reaction:  
_Shikamaru: You horrible, perverted people!  
Me, Aki ,and Ino: But we still love you!

**--  
****Aki and Kiyo: That's it for now! We hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
